Bed headboards have been provided in a variety of forms and in many cases have been mounted on a wall above a bed, particularly in institutional, such as motel and hotel applications. The headboard can be fitted onto a bed frame as well. There have been numerous proposals for thematic headboards, i.e. headboards which are intended to convey a particular decorative impression or sense. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. D 267 839, the headboard has a dolls house configuration.
Headboards may be capable of alteration to suit the development of a child, for example, being modified thematically as the child develops from infanthood to adolescence to the young adult. Fabric covered headboards are also known in which the fabric is drawn over a frame and fastened, e.g. by staples, tacks or the like on the backside of the frame. Headboards can thus be customized to suit the user and, since the fabric can be changed from time to time employed to display different fabric patterns. Attention is directed in this respect to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,821,349, 5,195,195 and 5,269,032. Convertible furniture or furniture which is intended to accommodate an individual through various ages is known in a variety of forms (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,974 and the patent documents cited therein).
The following patents also are relevant to frame structures, headboards and the like:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,641,779, 2,844,829, 3,116,569, 3,256,533, 3,351,960, 5,269,032, 5,659,991, and 5,791,752. PA1 a panel formed with a board, a cane cushion on one side of the board, and a strip of adhesive on an opposite side of the board and extending along edges thereof for engagement with a replaceable fabric adapted to be placed over the cushion and folded about the edges onto the adhesive strip; PA1 a frame receiving the panel and having frame limbs extending along the edges, a ledge upon which the panel is supported in the frame, and an opening bounded by the limbs through which the cane cushion or the fabric is visible; and PA1 a multiplicity of swivels spaced along the limbs and pivotal between positions in which each of the swivels overhangs the strip to retain the panel in the frame and in which the swivels are swung out of engagement with the panel to permit the panel to be removed from the frame.
Notwithstanding the extensive art in frame constructions, bed headboards and the like, there has remained a need for a convertible headboard which can be accommodated to the need of the household and to the different requirements as the user ages or alters his or her esthetic ideas and which can be readily modified by an unskilled person in such manner that the appearance of the headboard is professional.